


【信兽】XX

by Nowill



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowill/pseuds/Nowill





	【信兽】XX

上 /

 

陈信宏在房间里贴满so band的海报然后对着年轻吉他手特写打手枪的时候，怎么也想不到男人会把那个吉他手带回家。

他双眼发光，光芒又熄灭在男人搂在吉他手腰上的手里。男人像是和他有仇，带着讥笑说，不用介绍了吧，我看你最近追星挺疯啊。

温尚翊站在男人身边，垂着头看不出什么表情。现在早就不流行情妇趾高气昂那一套，男人也不是包养文里的霸道总裁，他见过的男男女女大多数都做出一副纯真善良好相处的模样，试图和他这个金主养子搞好关系，能上位成他小妈就更好。

当然谁也没有上位成功。

吉他手被男人推到他面前。他第一次没有跨过舞台仰望他。他真的不高，比身为高中生的自己还矮了半个头。

从男人看不到的角度，他看到温尚翊咬住了下嘴唇。

他的手悄悄握紧了。

 

﹡

 

他不知道男人是怎么叼回来的金丝雀，和自己关在同一个镶钻的笼子里。毕竟他自己也是男人的摆设，被对方从孤儿院里捡来粉饰他的慈善假面。而他和男人的流连花丛截然相反，他自从拥有性幻想以来梦中情人都是同一个，而如今那个人就在自己房间隔壁的隔壁，他们以彻底毁灭的方式无限接近。

一晚上噩梦与无眠反复。第二天早上他顶着熊猫眼打开卧室门，他和温尚翊同时走出来。

温尚翊身上的睡衣大了一号，歪歪斜斜地罩在身上，露出过于消瘦的锁骨和肩膀，一道掐痕隐没进领口。对方被尴尬击中，条件反射地、试探地喊他阿信，声音很沙哑。而他一言不发地从人面前走过去，饰演一个重组家庭的叛逆小孩范本。

等他用全世界最慢的速度洗漱下楼，餐桌上已经摆好了牛奶面包和荷包蛋。

他把荷包蛋戳破，有浓稠的蛋黄流出来。他满脑子是温尚翊的侧颈，不知道一口咬下是否也会淌下汁液。温尚翊察觉出他的不友好，体贴地消失在他视野，于是他更恨这世界。

 

﹡

 

他观察温尚翊做饭。

温尚翊不知道是哪里来的偏执狂，切鸡丁每一块都要大小一样。他吃青椒鸡丁，感觉在吃一道数学题。

他在客厅假装打游戏偷瞄，在餐厅假装看漫画偷瞄，最后趴在备餐台上正大光明的盯。温尚翊浑身不自在，差点把自己手指切断。

这就很尴尬。

温尚翊早八百年就从学校毕业，为了活跃气氛不得不和陈信宏聊些老师同学、社团值日的陈年旧事，假装对小孩子感兴趣。然而陈信宏嫌他打扰自己胡思乱想，爱看他却不爱搭理他。

男人和所有金主一样，家是无事不登的那个三宝殿。平时家里只有他和温尚翊，以及一天出入三小时的阿姨。自从发现温尚翊会做饭，男人就让温尚翊负责厨房，像是大发慈悲给对方找了件工作，更好地偿还他背在身上的高额家庭债务。

有天陈信宏把物理作业落在餐桌上，回到家就看到温尚翊站在他常坐的位置后，歪着头好奇地打量。

看到他回来温尚翊吓了一跳，立刻假装去倒水。他坐到座位上对着作业本发呆，一个小时一题未解，草稿纸上只留下烧伤的天使和被涂黑的太阳。温尚翊第十次假装倒水经过，开口问他要不要教他。

陈信宏很不可思议地看向对方，上一个这么做的女人被他轻飘飘地嘲讽了一句“你真的以为你是我妈吗”，但他喉头滚动了一下，没有对温尚翊这么说。温尚翊把他的礼貌当做默认，从他手中抽过笔，坐在他身边就开始写解题过程。

“看得懂吗？”

看得懂你是不是就走了？陈信宏看都没看就摇头。温尚翊顿了顿，大概率是咽下了一句“你白痴哦”——他们班的优等生都这样。然后温尚翊笑了一下，把笔一转就开始和他讲题，声音低低的。

他留意到温尚翊把字写的很小，挤在草稿纸的下半部分。讲完题之后，他把草稿纸折了一半撕开，留下的那部分是他的画稿，看起来干干净净。

温尚翊说，你画画很好看。  
你很好看。陈信宏心里想。温尚翊进门后从来没有夸过他，他不可免俗地要开心。然后他看到温尚翊把解题过程折了三折塞进自己口袋，脑子突然转不过来。

“诶……你干嘛？”  
“干嘛？自己做啊。”

温尚翊大笑，他伸手就上去抢，立刻被温尚翊躲开。两个人在桌边推推搡搡，他永远够不到温尚翊。这样的认知让他窒息，他一下子用了狠劲，结果温尚翊被他扯着一起滚到地毯上，头还敲到了桌子腿。

“……干！”

温尚翊骂了句脏话，然后居然马上捂住嘴巴，当他是什么纯情的未成年人。他不满地把温尚翊的手拉开后摁在地上，温尚翊顿时睁大双眼茫然地看着他，他却不知道自己要做什么。他的心脏跳动得很快，在一切静止的时光里慢慢俯下身，却突然闻到温尚翊身上男人惯用的香水味。

他一阵反胃。

他骑在他年少的全部幻想身上，用全力捂住嘴依然没有忍住一声干呕。温尚翊像濒死的鱼，撇过脸不再看他。

他发现他痛苦时就会咬嘴唇。

 

﹡

 

他开始看不懂世间一切物理题，并收藏起所有温尚翊给他写的解题过程。他开始装乖，对温尚翊露出无辜眼神，还学会如何逗人开心。终于有一天他趴在桌边睡着，醒来时发现身上盖了一块毛毯。

你还真的想当我妈啊。  
他恶狠狠地想。

他的梦中情人以一种堕落的姿态归位了。温尚翊叫他起床，帮他切水果，和他说话会贴近他手臂，流露某种期待碰触的暧昧渴望。坐在他对面吃饭，他会忘脱围裙，白色的荷叶边围裙是男人的上上上个情人留下的，后来的每一任都穿过，但只有他让他诞生最下流的联想。

他甚至有一天翻开课本发现一张考试加油的便利贴。

考试加油，奖励是你吗？他在脑中演完一整部GV，他不确定温尚翊是否真的一无所知。能够确定的是，陈信宏让他忘掉被圈养的痛苦，他是他的安非他命。他们一起假装自己普通而自由。

 

﹡

 

高三的时候陈信宏准备联考，吃得多动得少壮了一些。温尚翊开车去学校接他，刚好有智障同学在身后大声嘲笑他衣服都变紧绷绷。

“很好笑哎，水从杯子里满出来不怪杯子怪水干嘛？再霸凌同学我打爆你的头！”

如果不是知道陈信宏家就是黑社会，那同学一定以为陈信宏招惹上哪个黑社会。温尚翊摇下车窗对他吼，墨镜配铆钉皮衣凶得要命。

“不用理他，耍白痴。”

陈信宏飞快上了车，温尚翊踩下油门说怎样有帅吗，他的轻松让他松了口气，就说嗯，要是加根烟就完美了。

 

﹡

 

他偶然发现温尚翊真的会抽烟，是他要去大学报道前的晚上。他想在这个晚上和温尚翊留下能支撑一学期的回忆，结果男人回来了。

男人中年油腻，一回家就在他眼前和温尚翊大搞恩爱秀。说来也奇怪，温尚翊在男人身边呆了很久，超过之前的每一任情人。

男人喝了不少酒，把温尚翊拖进了卧房。

他半夜离家出走，把门甩得惊天动地响。在便利店干坐了半小时，才行尸走肉地回那个家。开了门，他看到温尚翊披着衬衫赤脚站在阳台发呆，指尖有星火，烟雾朦胧看不清脸庞。

他看到陈信宏过来也没有躲藏，只是自嘲一句拎杯为了不教坏小孩忍到都快戒了。陈信宏走过去，一句话都不想说。他看温尚翊的侧脸、温尚翊的双手和双腿，才知道他身上没晒到阳光的地方都是白的，在月光下也能看出白来。鞭痕交错在腿上，嘴角的淤青淡淡的，幸好他的眼睛连暴君都不忍心毁坏，只是此刻如同深不见底的湖，映不出哪怕一粒星光。

“和我走吧。”

陈信宏没头没脑地冒出一句，温尚翊的身体微不可闻地颤抖了一下。

他取下烟，转过头看向那扇紧闭的卧室门，然后小心地朝他跨近一步，仰起头给了他一个苦涩的冰凉的吻。他不知道他压抑了多少挣扎，只知道那个吻甚至没有对准，蝴蝶落在了嘴角上。他还没有反应过来，温尚翊就跌跌撞撞地逃离现场，回到提醒他们谁是谁的卧室门后。

那个晚上他没有和他走，却把他的灵魂卷走了。

 

下 / 

 

陈信宏在学校和温尚翊继续保持着联系。手机联系。他编写很多很多隐晦的情诗，再从一条条平淡无波的回讯中把温尚翊爱他的蛛丝马迹掘地三尺。

“看得懂吗？”

温尚翊爱他，温尚翊当然应该要爱他。没有温尚翊的校园生活好没意思，他的荷尔蒙只为不属于他的金丝雀燃烧。他洁身自好，就连一开始跟拍黑道少爷的八卦小报都纷纷偃旗息鼓。

他只把那个吻翻来覆去地在唇间重温，想着一百件关于温尚翊有的没的小事。他的拿手菜是奶油焗蛤蜊，他吃到腻味；他在家闲得无聊爱好居然是做报纸上的数独游戏；他催他锻炼身体他从来不听，反而叫人陪自己看文艺得不知所云的电影DVD，最后偷偷抹眼泪的还是温尚翊。回忆之旅总会在某个环节跑偏，具象到一段腰肢或一截脚踝，于是每次都以他硬起来告终。

“和我走吧。”

他再一次约温尚翊一起离开，傍晚七点在火车站见面。  
温尚翊爱他，温尚翊当然应该要爱他——在学校里的每一天都是煎熬，温尚翊字里行间的温柔让这一切有了足够的铺垫。  
温尚翊回了个“好”。  
到了那天，温尚翊没有迟到——他根本、根本没有到场。而陈信宏固执地站在车站门口的寒风中眺望，让时间把自己挫骨扬灰。

凌晨一点，他从灰烬里爬出来，用最后一点力气扔掉了手机卡。

 

﹡

 

大一寒假陈信宏准备回家，他的婴儿肥终于都退掉了，成了好帅好装逼一男的。

他认为男人会让温尚翊接他，像以前温尚翊偶尔接他放学一样。他早就决定再也不原谅温尚翊，此刻他的报复心几近雀跃，死灰复燃烈焰。他告诉自己哪怕温尚翊道歉解释示好一条龙服务，也弥补不了他撞了南墙的浪漫。他永远不要理他，让他知道他错过了什么并后悔一辈子。

结果他为自己乔好见前任超拉风造型后却没有见到温尚翊，是几个彪形大汉把他接进回家的豪车里。

他回到家，看到温尚翊蜷坐在沙发上，瘦了一圈，刘海都快盖住了眼睛。温尚翊看到他，扯着嘴角笑了一下。他还没来得及开口，就看到温尚翊脚腕上扣着一条半粗不细的锁链，另一端系在墙边新固定的铁扣上。

温尚翊被锁在这里。

他的大脑一下子停摆，然后是所有打碎牙齿和血吞的泪涌进颅腔爆炸。他三步冲过去操起椅子猛砸那条铁链，又试图把它连着墙壁剥皮抽筋拽出来。温尚翊被他的疯狂吓住，又怕他伤到自己，硬是探身去拦，把陈信宏的手臂连着身体紧紧箍抱住。

“……都是他干的吗？”  
他在温尚翊的怀里微微发着抖，然后彻底脱力地、带着温尚翊一起坐到了地上。

温尚翊没回答，却想起自己刚被锁的时候也这样发过疯，只不过没有人抱他。后来他再发短信给陈信宏，更发现再也没有人和他说话。

最开始他不过是没有办法回报陈信宏的热忱，又没有办法戒断他的温暖，他心想又当又立在古代会该被浸猪笼吧，又想该被浸猪笼的混账事难道差这一件吗。从他被男人带回家的那一天起，他还活着都是因为有光。

他引诱了光。

直到陈信宏再一次对他说，和我走吧。刚好被男人看见。  
男人用他的手机回了个“好”，然后对他皮笑肉不笑地笑了一下，说我们要给年轻人一点教训，你也好好学学怎么做他小妈。

男人是个纯种变态，一开始把他整个人全裸锁在床上，让佣人伺候一切。后来他看陈信宏和他没了联系，才放他下床。只不过男人找到新趣味，美其名曰惩罚，他在家中各处装了铁扣，让温尚翊拖着镣铐在笼子里走。

温尚翊的皮肤更白了。在房子里锁了三个月，连身体肌肉都退化变得柔软。陈信宏伏在这样柔软的怀抱里，把脆弱无力完全暴露在外。温尚翊开口说对不起，他猛烈地摇头拒绝他说下去。他才是要后悔一辈子的那个人，他被最想保护的人保护了。

 

﹡

 

男人说，我问过他了，他承认他主动勾引的你。

儿子魅力大，说明老子天下第一。至于情人不听话，收拾一下就好了，收拾之中还能品尝出驯服的痛快来。

陈信宏说，他以为呢，我早就玩腻了。

他第二天就离开了家，过了几天开始搂着野模在他家名下产业出没，声色犬马吸引八卦小报重新出动，招摇的栗发墨镜皮草占据头条。他接连换了十来个男男女女，大有子承父业的架势，还带了其中三个回家。

他彻底断了和温尚翊的联系，连面也不见一个。

他带人回家的时候温尚翊会闭门不出，来不及回避就视而不见。偶尔也会撞见男人在家，那个时候男人就会用捉摸不透的眼神审视他和他的伴。如果男人的目光停留在他的伴身上超过五秒，他就会打个电话，交代第二天把人送去男人办公室。

那一年春节，他挑了个最得男人欢心的女伴带回家。没想到男人把温尚翊的脚镣拆了，又从外面找来两个年轻男孩，让所有人共进晚餐。好荒诞的一幕戏剧，他和并不熟识的女人佯装浓情蜜意；年轻男孩尽一切手段讨好上位的男人，却不忘用脚在桌下勾他的脚；而温尚翊坐在理应是女主人的位置上，却仿佛和一切无关。

只有窗外的烟花声提醒他，这是春节。

他的眼神空荡荡，陈信宏在敬酒的时候，目光拂过他的脸。那么远的距离，却是他们一个月来最接近彼此的时刻。

 

﹡

 

陈信宏如愿把女人送上了男人的床，男人的注意力明显被转移了。温尚翊的脚镣从春节拆下来后就没有再装上，甚至不是出于宽宥而是出于男人的遗忘。

但他不在意了。家里的债务没有还清，他并没有其他地方可以去。电视新闻用30秒简单播报了他前东家正在拍卖他曾经乐团的资产的消息，他绝望地切台。他甚至不确定自己是否正在失去陈信宏，或者他从来不曾拥有过陈信宏。他像魂灵在这栋房子里漂浮，好像随时都能倒下。

在假期最后一天，陈信宏终于独身一人回来了。

“给你。”

他走到他身前，把一个黑色的东西拎起来递给他，温尚翊一眼就认出来，那是他的琴盒。  
里面装的是他最珍爱的那把、被前公司廉价拍卖的吉他。  
他默默地伸出手，却不忍心碰它。吉他还是干净的，他对不起它。陈信宏一把抓住温尚翊悬在半空的手，拉着他就往楼上走。

“我还有样东西要给你看。”

温尚翊愣了一下，抽手想要挣脱。陈信宏的力气比他大，一手拎琴一手抓人也把人生拉硬拽到了楼上。他掏出钥匙开自己房间的门锁，这扇门他一直关得严，温尚翊从来没有进去过，因为他一进去就会发现——

他一进去就会发现，属于陈信宏的房间里贴满了他在so band时期的海报。仰着头的拨弦的、向观众笑着的、正在脱衣服的。衣摆下露出腰线，汗水从喉结滚落。海报已经泛旧，那是关于他的、属于陈信宏的回忆。  
那一瞬间他突然羞愧莫名，是他自己毁了这一切。  
他早就没有尊严去感动了，他下意识地转身想要逃跑。陈信宏挡在他身后，反手锁上了门。

“阿翊。”

陈信宏慢慢抱住他，喊他很久以前在歌迷间的昵称。

“对不起。”

他为很多事道歉，为残忍、为误会、为牺牲、为不得已的冷漠，而温尚翊在他怀里崩溃。他揪紧陈信宏的领口，颤栗着掉下大颗的眼泪。哭腔渐渐压抑成急促的气喘，他抬起头时又一次紧紧咬着嘴唇。陈信宏伸手去揉他的唇瓣，想让他不要咬了，怎么用力都没效。

他就吻了上去。  
他是他年少的狂热偶像、青春期的唯一亲人、如今思慕的月亮。他在光鲜亮丽的往事包围中被他拥吻，像一朵被碾碎的花。  
他把温尚翊压在墙上，墙上是一幅巨大的、温尚翊在聚光灯下的剪影。

他曾经拥有众生。他现在只有他。

 

﹡

 

他终于知道为什么温尚翊能被男人留这么久，他的身体能惹出每个人最本能的欲望。  
他把手伸进温尚翊衣服里时得到了剧烈的反抗，他不管不顾把人死死地压在墙上。温尚翊几乎是屈服在他的狠戾下，  
他的动作混乱不堪，每触摸一寸肌肤都和伤痕重叠，就像在玷污记忆里那块毛毯，他嫉恨又心疼。 

“阿翊、”  
“阿翊。”

他只能叫他的名字，说不出多余的情话。餍足、献祭、征服与救赎的终点，同时在温尚翊因为他发出的喘息声中抵达。  
他进入温尚翊时听到楼下门开了，身下的人顿时绷紧了挂在他臂弯的小腿和脊背。他听出来是阿姨来清扫卫生，慢吞吞地用力顶弄进去，他被撞得一晃一晃又不敢发出声音，只能泪眼汪汪的看他。

我正在拥有你吗？  
我正在拥有你吧。

他如愿以偿咬破温尚翊的外壳，被他包裹又包裹他。他一寸一寸品尝温尚翊的甜美，把他的呜咽推得断断续续。顶到最深处时温尚翊痛得后退，他扯住温尚翊的脚腕把他一把拉回来继续。  
他养了两年的那个小孩，天真地要带他私奔的小少爷，现在在他的身上凶狠地操他。罪恶感放大了一切快感，他的大脑晕晕沉沉，无法控制不去泄露濒临高潮边缘软腻的呻吟声，直到陈信宏伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
门口传来脚步声，越来越清晰地回荡在走廊。他被陈信宏捂着嘴操射了。

 

﹡

 

陈信宏释放后，没有急着退出来。  
他侧身抱住温尚翊，把头埋进温尚翊的肩窝。他们流了很多汗，空气都变得粘腻又湿漉漉。这应该是他占有了温尚翊的证明，但他却感觉自己才是被剥夺心跳的那个。温尚翊从来不属于任何人，他想，我甘愿属于他。

“和我走吧。”

他再一次重复这句话，好像已经不是某个具体的邀约，而是身体机能的条件反射。他想要带走他，离开这一切。他欠的他会帮他还，从此他只要欠他。

和我走吧，好不好。

温尚翊的身体在他怀里动了动，刚想要开口回答。忽然他听见楼下的门禁低沉地发出“嗒”一声响。

有人回家了。

 

END


End file.
